Misunderstandings
by eurekac
Summary: Will Faramir's self-doubt and Eowyn's pride destroy a possible happy future for them?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have always wondered at Faramir and Eowyn's relationship after the famous kiss on the wall. Somehow she has never seemed too enthusiastic about the whole thing to me, and combined with my affinity for Faramir angst, this is my take of how their relationship develops. Will Faramir's self-doubt and Eowyn's pride destroy a possible happy future for them? This is my second attempt at writing a fanfiction so apologies for errors in grammar, formatting etc and I haven't decided on whether this will have a happy ending. Any comments and suggestions is greatly welcome : )

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tolkien.

* * *

Faramir's POV

Having kissing her hand at their parting and promising to return later that evening, Faramir left the Houses of Healing and head back to his office. As he walked, he couldn't help but think back on the morning's events.

_She seemed uncomfortable _he thought_. Really uncomfortable. I really shouldn't have been so bold. She never did give an affirmative answer and here I just went and kissed her in front of the whole city! No wonder she declined moving from the Houses…she's probably terrified of what I would do should she chose to reside in the Citadel_

_Well, she seemed pleased enough with my suggestion of sharing the evening meal tonight..but then again she must be lonely having no one to talk since I left the Houses, _

_so naturally she would be glad to finally have company at dinner_

Reaching his office, he tried to do some work for the rest of the morning, but found that he couldn't concentrate as self-doubt plagued him all over again.

Whatever was he thinking? How could he be so bold? He does not deserve her, does not deserve her love. She was a princess, a daughter of Kings and has gained great renown by slaying the Witch King, achieving something no man could. He was but a second son of a Steward, a position soon to be redundant, who had only a series of disappointment and failure for his record on the battlefield.

He was certain she does love him to a certain degree. The few days they spent together in the gardens have made it obvious that she enjoyed his company, trusted him, and valued him as a friend, as a confidante. So it is perfectly natural that she accepted his suit. It is better after all to wed someone you are fond of instead of a total stranger.

However he is also certain she does not and never will love him and desired him as a lover. How could she? She desired the King, a man far better and greater than him in every aspect. There was no way that he can compete with, let alone replace, such a great figure in her heart. He may be a failure, but he was no fool.

Strangely he felt no resentment towards the King, just as he never felt any towards his brother. They were better men after all and it almost felt natural that his future wife should love another man more that she loves him. Apparently he was more accustomed to being unwanted an unappreciated that he realize.

He was completely in love with her though and her happiness has become the most important thing in Middle Earth for him. He realizes that he does not wish to be loved in return, the only thing he wished for is her happiness, and that is what he will thrive to achieve.

_That is what should be my priority..her happiness…not my own desires. I shall never repeat my mistake and make her so uncomfortable around me again._

Having reached the resolution to ensure her happiness in every way, he finally concentrated on his work for the day and joined Eowyn for the evening meal.

And so it continued everyday until the heroes return from Cormallen. They would go about doing their work in the daytime and he would visit and share the evening meal with her in the Houses, sharing stories of their days work, discussing matters, or simply talk and gaze at the stars until it's time for him to escort her back to her rooms.

Eowyn seemed content enough with his company, although at times he caught her mind wandering and not really paying attention to what he was saying. He thought nothing of it, _she must miss her brother and just couldn't wait until everybody is back from Cormallen. I am the only one she has been talking to these past few days, no wonder she's getting restless and bored. Luckily she wouldn't have to wait too long now._

Sensing her discomfort at physical closeness, he always maintained a respectable distance and limited their contact to courtly gestures. No matter how much he desired it, never will he repeat his bold gesture up on the wall. The only physical contact would be a light touch of his lips on her hand at their partings.

Everytime they part though, as he kissed her hand at their parting in front of her room door, Eowyn seemed uneasy, disturbed by something he couldn't quite place.

_Perhaps she is uncomfortable with being alone with me. Maybe I shouldn't accompany her all the way to her room. She's afraid I would try to repeat my bold action up on the wall. Surely a kiss on the hand is acceptable? Or perhaps I should refrain from doing this as well if she abhors it so_

As he bowed and turned to leave, he could only wish she may trust him enough one day not to be worried being around him. Her happiness is the most important after all.

* * *

Eowyn's POV

_It feels strange…so strange...not repulsive, but I can't say I enjoy it either_

Having spent her youth in constant care of her uncle and the terror of the Worm, it is no wonder that Eowyn does not have an affinity for physical contact. She does not enjoy touches or caresses, even that of her relatives, to the point that she sometimes wonder if there is something wrong with her. So when Faramir embraced her and pressed his lips to hers that morning, she had tensed and had to resist the urge to flinch.

_It was not repulsive…rather nice actually. I could get used to it, perhaps… Well I suppose I have to get use to it as I have agreed to marry the man after all, which means kisses would be the least of my worries_ she thought as a blush crept up her cheeks.

She certainly enjoyed his company, respected his opinions and cared about his wellbeing, so it was completely natural that she would accept his suit. It is better after all to marry your best friend than some stranger for political reasons. But somehow she wished for more, she wished she could marry for love, and he, being such a good man, certainly deserved a wife that truly and fully loves him.

But what is love anyway? What differentiates between a friend you cared deeply about, and someone you passionately love? Is it what she felt towards Aragorn? The more she thought about it, she realized she knew almost nothing about the man. He had dazzled her with his dashing looks, his prowess in battle, his future as King of the realm. It is definitely not hard to desire someone at the height of his glory, who wouldn't desire a dashing, handsome king who is also a great warrior? But would she still want to be with him if he were not a king, would she love the man if he was just Aragorn, not Aragorn the King of Gordor and Isildur's Heir? She realized she couldn't answer that as she didn't really know the man at all.

As the days passed, Eowyn found that not only her respect and admiration towards Faramir grew, but she also found herself starting to assess his physical appearance. During their talks, she would sometime found herself gazing at his face, those mesmerizing grey eyes, the aquiline nose, those thin lips. Often she wondered what it would be like to run her hands through the soft strands of his silky black hair, how those long fingers of his would feel in her own hair, and, to her utter embarrassment, she sometimes wondered what those courtly clothes were covering. To make matters worse, she realized that Faramir had several times caught her mind wandering. Luckily he didn't seem offended that she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying and she thanked the Valar that he didn't ask what she was thinking.

While they seem to grow more comfortable around each other emotionally, the opposite seemed to happen in the physical aspect of their relationship. Faramir seemed to take great effort to keep a respectable distance between them at all times and while she was relieved at first, surprisingly this started to distress her as the days passed. She began to yearn to be closer to him, to wonder what it would be like hold his hand, to be held in his embrace as they talk and gaze at the stars, and to have his lips pressed to hers again as he did that day on the walls.

Yet he did the exact opposite. Every night at their parting, she waited and almost wished that he would do more. But always just a soft press of his lips on her hands, and even that seems to become softer by the day until his lips was almost not touching her skin at all.

_Probably out of concern for me…it is common knowledge how much I dislike physical contact. But then as distressing as this is becoming, I can hardly make the first move and throw myself at him._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for those who has read and reviewed the story. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy the second chapter, which takes place during the celebration feast after the heroes return from Comallen and is tied with my one-shot, First in Her Heart. Comments, suggestions and reviews are most welcome : )

* * *

**Celebration feast after Aragorn's coronation **

Faramir's POV

Everyone was celebrating. Everyone had a love one to celebrate with…friends, family. Everyone except him, that is. Members of the Fellowship was drinking and laughing at the head of the table with Aragorn, his uncle was conversing with his cousins, and Eowyn looked so radiant and happy to finally be reunited with her brother. She had informed her brother earlier about his proposal to her and Eomer seemed content enough with the arrangement. It was a politically convenient arrangement after all.

Feeling that he shouldn't be intruding on anyone's celebration, and knowing that he would not be missed, he decided to leave the Great Hall and get some fresh air in the balcony instead. From there he could see that the dancing had started. Eowyn seemed so relaxed and happy as she danced first with her brother then with Merry and with his uncle. In between dances, she seemed to be scanning the room as if she was looking for someone, expecting someone to ask her for the next dance.

Finally he saw Aragorn approach her and asked her for a dance.. Strangely enough he felt no twinge of jealousy at all as she looked upon him with admiring eyes, winning smile and a blush on her cheeks as he said something to her. She was happy and that is all that mattered.

Her brother had come out to the balcony during this dance and expressed his concern about his sister's feelings towards him, and he had assured the king of Rohan that he was fully aware of his sister's heart and that it doesn't make a difference to him. He also vowed that he would do whatever within his power to ensure her happiness, even if it cost his own life.

"What makes you so sure that you will be able to make her happy? I must admit I am worried as to how one could be happy when they can't have their heart's desire" Eomer had stated

"I wish I could promise her happiness, my Lord…but I know I can't. All I can promise is that I will do my best to achieve it. Your sister will lack nothing as long as it is within my power to give. She will certainly not be caged or forced to anything her heart does not desire"

"Ah yes…there is that problem of course. I am not certain she will enjoy her duties to you as a _wife_"

"Now that the King has returned, my position is redundant and it is only by the King's good grace that he still keeps me as Steward. I do not require an heir"

Catching at his meaning, Eomer quirked an eyebrow. "You must really love my sister"

From where he was standing he saw that Eowyn had finished her dance and returned to her seat. She seemed to be scanning the room again with a twinge of disappointment as she appeared not to find who she was looking for.

"You should return to the celebrations, my Lord, your sister is looking for you"

With a nod the king of Rohan had returned to the celebrations after that, and seeing how late it was he decided to return to his rooms. The celebration will go on for hours yet. Someone has to stay sober tomorrow morning, there is still much to do.

* * *

Eowyn's POV

The heroes has finally returned victorious from Cormallen and she was ecstatic at seeing her brother again The feast was magnificent and everybody was in high spirits, laughing and celebrating the return of their loved ones. Everybody but one. Faramir was nowhere to be found.

She had scanned the hall several times but couldn't seem to find him. While it was known to everyone that she had agreed to marry him, she felt reluctant to ask someone about his whereabouts_. It would not do to seem like such a besotted fool…as if I can't survive the night without his presence_ she thought. Although in reality as much as she missed her brother and friends, the night's celebration seemed incomplete because he wasn't there with her. _Since when have I become such a fool…this is humiliating _she scolded herself. So she tried to supress the urge to look for him, but from time to time she couldn't help herself.

Finally the dancing had begun. She danced with her brother first and then Merry had approached and ask her to dance. When the song ended, she half-expect Faramir to appear and ask for her hand in the next dance, but of course that didn't happen and his uncle had asked her instead. Suppressing her disappointment she agreed to the dance it is a night of celebration after all…._grow up and stop thinking about him, Eowyn. This simply would not do_

When Aragorn approached and asked her for a dance, at first she was nervous of how she would feel to be in the arms she once dreamed of more than anything. Not to mention her humiliation for she has thrown herself at him back then. Much to her relief, he did his best to ease her awkwardness and she found herself relaxing as the dance continued. She felt no desire and was very relieved that finally seemed normal between them. She did blush when he mentioned about her involvement with his Steward It seemed like the whole Minas Tirith knew about it already.

After the dance she had returned to her seat, feeling slightly dejected and empty despite the celebrations around her. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, she couldn't deny that she was not enjoying herself, cannot enjoy herself without his presence.

Her brother had approached her then, seemingly having entered from the balcony.

"Why so gloom, dear sister?"

"I am simply tired. Tis has been a long night" she smiled

"Your intended doesn't seem to be keen on celebrations either"

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she answered, as nonchalantly as she could manage.

"Indeed, I found him lingering outside on the balcony just now, probably been there most of the night actually. Haven't you wondered where he was at all?"

"I am no simpering maid who cannot survive a few hours without her man, brother. I can manage just fine."

"You know, I have wondered at your sudden change of heart and if you love him at all. Why bound yourself to a loveless union?"

"Brother, you of all people should know that we don't always have the luxury of marriage out of love. That is indeed a silly question. He is a good man and I know he cares greatly for me. You really don't have to worry about me"

"That is indeed obvious. So much so that truth to be told, sister, I am more worried for _him_"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here comes the next chapter. Big thanks to those who reviewed :)

* * *

Faramir POV

During the days that followed the heroes' return from Cormallen, Faramir figured he should give Eowyn as much time as possible to spend with her brother and friends, so he refrained from visiting her and buried himself in his work instead. He still however sent her notes every day, telling her of his day's work, asking of hers, and requesting if she would perhaps like to meet him for a walk in the gardens after the evening meal.

However, he never received a reply to any of his messages, and Eowyn never showed up in the gardens either. Despite his disappointment and growing doubt, he tried to think nothing of it, trying to understand that she must be too preoccupied with other, more important matters.

He was well aware that a lot of people have seen him waiting fruitlessly for her until midnight every day and that all of his letters went unanswered, and naturally rumors began to circulate. Rumors that the Shieldmaiden had never really gotten over the King, that the Steward was merely a temporary entertainment for her, and now that everybody has returned she has no need for him anymore.

These rumors only fuel his existing self doubt and it didn't take long until he began to believe that perhaps Eowyn indeed no longer desired his company. _Why do I feel so sad and dejected? One would think I would be used to rejection and disappointment by now, _he thought bitterly to himself.

One morning as he was traversing the Markets down in the second circle, he happened to spot a shop that sold Rohirric food items. Quite surprised to find such a shop in Minas Tirith, he decided to enter and have a look. He was fascinated with the different items they have there and then he saw something he remembered to be a particular pastry Eowyn had told him that she liked best back in Meduseld.

Without thinking, he bought a basket full of the pastry to be served at the breakfast table that morning. _It may not be exactly like the ones she used to have back home, but I hope she would like it nevertheless, _he thought as he carried the prized goods back to the dining hall in the seventh circle.

Almost everyone was already at the breakfast table as he entered the dining hall, except for Eowyn and her brother.

"Faramir! Glad you finally decided to join us for a meal after all these days. Where have you been? I haven't seen you this past week." exclaimed Pippin as he saw him enter the room.

"Good morning, Pippin. I have been doing boring paperwork mainly. I guess I just lost track of time sometimes," he smiled and put down the basket of pastries and proceeded to greet the other occupants of the room before sitting down in front of Merry and Pippin.

"What is that?" Merry asked ask he make to grab one of the pastries

"They are a type of Rohirric pastries. I recall the Lady Eowyn saying that these are her particular favorite so I thought she would perhaps enjoy these."

"They are really good" Merry said as he munched on one of them "Wonderful, I hope she'll like these. She hasn't been eating much lately, you see, and… There she is... Eowyn! Come sit down, look what Faramir has brought you this morning"

* * *

Eowyn POV

Eowyn was furious. It has been a week since the celebration feast and she hasn't seen her betrothed at all. Not once. Apparently he has abandoned her. _Deserted again. Well so much for all those love declarations…he clearly doesn't care enough to pay me a single visit in the whole week. _She felt sick to the stomach. She hated herself for letting herself believe, hope, and love just to be deserted all over again.

Of course there are the letters he sent her every morning, but she couldn't be bothered to read them. In fact as the day progressed, as she received a new one every morning, she felt the growing desire to tear and burn them all.

_Men! They woo you and make you think you're the center of their world and then when they have had enough, they wonder off just like that. Oh, but of course after having his intentions to wed me made known to almost all of Minas Tirith, he couldn't appear to be so ignorant, so he sent letters. Letters! To save his face so he wouldn't look like a complete jerk. So one stupid dratted letter is all he can spare me in the whole day._

She felt like crying. The more she thought about it, the more furious she got. She was mad at him, but she was even more upset at herself for being so bothered about it. _Well if that's what he wants, I can show him that I don't give a damn!_

It was with these thoughts that she entered the dining hall that morning and she froze at the entrance. There he was sitting at the chair right across hers talking animatedly with Merry and Pippin, appearing not to have a care in the world while she has been miserable for the whole damn week. She was still standing at the entrance when she heard Merry called out to her "Eowyn! Come sit down, look what Faramir has brought you this morning"

He stood up at that moment, turned around and gave her his typical shy smile, looking at her with those warm grey eyes that she felt her insides melt. How she missed him! But that thought was replaced immediately by her anger. She was flustered at the conflict of emotions and hated herself. She should behave better than this. Trying her best to compose herself, she gave him a small nod of greeting and sat down across from him, in between the two Hobbits.

At the table in front of them there was a basket of sweet pastries she recognized as her favorite from childhood and wondered how it got there, since as far as she remembered they don't have them in Gondor.

Seeing her puzzled expression, Faramir explained "I saw these at the market this morning and I understand these are your favorite, my Lady. I hope you enjoy them"

She simply stared at them. _So now he thinks some dratted cakes will make everything alright? Flaunting to everyone how much he cares when in reality I haven't seen his blasted face even once this whole week. Well he could take his stupid cake somewhere else, I would not be bought._

"Would you like to them, Eowyn?" his voice interrupt her reveries.

Steeling herself, she answered coldly "Actually, I have no appetite for them right now. But thank you for your kind gesture, my Lord. Perhaps the others would like some."

"Oh we wouldn't want to deprive you of your favorite food, Eowyn. Especially since it's specially bought for you" Merry grinned. "Do have some, they are really good and I know the other food here don't seem to agree with you. You hardly ate anything these past few days."

"Well, I don't see why you cannot have them. In fact, you all should, since I won't have any of it anyway so it will just go to waste…and I don't know what you're talking about me not liking Gondorean food. The food here is just fine for me." and with that she purposely passed the pastries to the other occupants of the table while she filled her plate with other items from the table and deliberately started to eat them by the spoonfuls.

"You could bring some with you for later if you don't feel like eating it now" Pippin tried again, while casting a slightly worried glance to Faramir.

"That won't be necessary. In fact, if there's any left and no one wants it I think I shall just give them to the maids."

She saw a flash of hurt and disappointment in his eyes and although she felt satisfied of having gotten back to him, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. _Serves him right… I'm not going to act like some lovesick maid who swoons over some pastries a man brought her_

"I apologize, Eowyn, I had thought that these were your favorite pastries. There is a shop which sells some Rohirric baked goods down in the market. Perhaps you could find something else to your liking there."

"That's a good idea, Eowyn. We could stop by the market on our way out." Merry said and then added as he explained to Faramir "We are planning to go for a ride on the plains after breakfast."

"Would you like to come too, Faramir?" Pippin asked, "It would be fun, and you could be our escort."

Before he could answer, Eowyn quickly interrupted "Surely we should not trouble the Lord Steward from his all important duties. Besides, I am more than capable to defend myself. I have slain the Witch King after all. So the last thing I need is to be escorted, especially by someone who as far as I've heard, has done nothing but loose his battles."

There was a stifled gasp from the two Hobbits and the room was suddenly quiet that she almost regretted what she had said. She realized she had humiliated him in front of everyone in the room and courtesy required her to apologize for her outburst, but once again her pride got the best of her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First of all, thank you so much again for those who had read and reviewed the story.

So here comes the next chapter. A lot of people probably feel like slapping Eowyn after the last chapter, but she was hurt as she thought he had abandoned her - something she fears the most - so she had aimed to hurt him badly, and obviously succeeded.

Of course Faramir does not need to take the abuse from her, being one of the most eligible bachelors in the realm, but he is heads over heels in love with her and as we know all logic goes out the window when you're in love. Nevertheless his patience does have a limit, as gentle, kind, and self-depreciating as he is.

So this scene (and the one in the last chapter) took place a week after Aragorn's coronation as according to Tolkien, Eomer and Eowyn rode home to Edoras on May 8th.

* * *

Eowyn POV

Eowyn cringed when she saw her brother in her room when she got back from her morning ride. She had a pretty good idea what he was there for.

"Had a nice ride?" he said as she entered.

"Quite so, brother"

"Enough to calm you down?"

She shot him an annoyed look "Is there something you need?"

"Sister, you know I do not enjoy meddling in other people's business, including yours, but..." he paused as he searched for the right words, "We both know that it is hardly uncommon for people of our stature not to marry out of love, but I would not have you marry someone you despise. I had thought you were fond of the Lord Faramir as a companion, or at least do not find him despicable which is why I have agreed to this agreement in the first place"

At her silence, her brother sighed "As we are leaving for Edoras tomorrow, it would be wise if you reconsider this agreement and make a decision before we leave."

Eowyn crossed the room and seated herself across from her brother before answering defiantly "I'm not one to back out of my words, brother; but I also have no desire to force a man into marrying me simply because of a stupid agreement. If he feels the desire to annul it then I'm more than happy to oblige and I'm sure it would not damage any relation between Rohan and Gondor."

Her brother burst out laughing at this "Force Faramir into marrying you? It that man needs any forcing, it will be to get his head together and stop pining for you like a besotted fool"

Seeing Eowyn glare at him, he stopped laughing and continued "I'd never imagine your betrothed wanting to annul the agreement, Eowyn. Although perhaps he would if you insist on it, since I believe he will do anything you wish."

Waving his hand, he continued "I know it is none of my business and I know nothing about lovers' ways anyway, but we are leaving tomorrow morning which means you won't be seeing each other until Uncle's funeral which is at least 3 months away."

"Is that supposed to be a problem for me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know….you've made it clear to me that separation from him means nothing to you. Anyway, I guess you two probably had a fight or something, I don't know…but since, if I understood you correctly, you still intend to marry the man in the future, perhaps you would like to settle whatever disagreements you may have before we leave and put the poor man out of his misery."

"I have no idea what you mean, brother, for we certainly did not quarrel, and he certainly did not look miserable to me" _In fact he looked like he didn't have a care in the world this morning while I have nearly gone mad this past week_ she seethed.

Eomer shrugged "Well, as far as I understood, the two of you were in very good terms before we returned from Cormallen, but now you refused to see him and left him waiting in the gardens every night for you like an idiot for all to see, and this morning…well, I guess we don't need to go there. So I don't know what happened between you two, but it must be quite serious."

Eowyn stared at her brother. "Well, you all clearly misunderstood, for it was not me he was waiting for. We never had any appointment"

"Really? He had not ask you to meet him?"

"No. Never. He never talked to me nor come see me ever since you returned from Cormallen"

"That is quite strange. He didn't even ask you in his letters? As I understood he sent you one every morning."

Eowyn froze._ The letters! Bema, what if what her brother is saying is true? He has been waiting for her every night and she had never showed up or answered any of his letters. What must he think? Moreover, what must everybody else think? And on top of all this she had deliberately humiliated him in front of everyone this morning._

At her silence, Eomer rose and walked towards the door, "As I've said, I'm not one to meddle on other people's business and I trust that you are more than capable to solve your own problems. I need to go pack, we leave tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

Faramir POV

He had had enough being patient with her. He had been nothing but kind and gentle towards her ever since their first meeting, trying to accommodate every one of her wishes. He had appeared like a lovesick idiot with unrequited love for the White Lady to almost everyone around them, and yet he still had tried to understand her.

But this morning she had definitely crossed the line. As patient as he was and as much as he loved her, it took all his will power to keep a calm demeanor for the rest of the meal that morning after her verbal attack.

_Haven't I had enough share of being hurt and humiliated? What have I done to deserve this?_ he thought bitterly to himself as he tried to concentrate on his work. But try as he might, his thoughts keep drifting back to her, trying to find a reason for her behavior.

Eowyn was not a mean person. She would not deliberately hurt someone's feelings just for the sake of it without good reason, and he could only think of two possible reasons for her outburst that morning.

The first is that he had done something to offend her, thus the insult this morning was her retaliation. He must have hurt her bad since she had aimed to hurt him badly and had struck true. But he couldn't find what he had done wrong, especially since they had not seen or talked to each other for the past week.

_Is it something I wrote in the letters? Is that why she hadn't answered any of them and had refused to meet me? But I am quite certain I had not written anything offensive of suggestive._

_Or perhaps it is not what I have done, but what I have NOT done that have angered her so. Probably there is something they usually do during courtship in Rohan, a tradition or something that I had missed? But that seems highly unlikely…even if that is true, I can't imagine Eowyn being so livid because of it._

The second reason of course, is that the rumors were true…that Eowyn had changed her mind and regretted her decision of binding herself to him now that everyone had returned. It is not uncommon after all to think you care for someone when he is the only one around you for a prolonged amount of time, especially during such distressing times. But now that her life has begun to return to normal, perhaps she realized she has made the wrong decision and decided she should end this.

But Eowyn was not a coward and she was a practical person. If she wanted to cancel their betrothal, she would say it directly and not go around in circles about it. Unless of course, she had wanted _him_ to end it, not wanting to be the one to damage the relation between Rohan and Gondor.

_Well, if that is what she truly desires, then I shall grant her wish. Let any blame fall on me, it's not as if I still have a reputation to guard after all. I should find her this afternoon and…_

Just then came a knock on the door and his guard announced "The Lady Eowyn is here to see you, my Lord."

* * *

A/N: I hope I did some justice in keeping everyone in character so far. Eomer is probably being unusually bright here in matters of the heart (poor Eomer, I'm sure Tolkien never implied he was a clueless brute when it comes to women, but it seems like a general perception that he was ), but he was Eowyn's only kin and I thought it is only appropriate if he was the one to confront her about such sensitive matter.

So now I'm off for my summer holidays and won't be updating for at least a month. The next chapter will by Eowyn and Faramir's "talk". I'm still unsure if it should go well and they make up, or if the opposite should happen. As always, any reviews or suggestions are highly appreciated ;)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So here comes the next chapter. Thank you for those who have read it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always reviews and suggestions are very welcome. : )

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tolkien.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Lady Eowyn. Please have a seat." he said gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.

Trying to appear as calm as possible, Eowyn gave him a nod and took a seat.

"And to what do I owe the honor of your visit this afternoon, my lady?"

_I wish he would at least show some emotion…anger, disappointment, sadness, anything but this expressionless mask of politeness void of any emotion. I bet this is how he handles councils and foreign delegates. Is that what I have become to him? Bema, this is much harder than I had anticipated._

"I'm sure you can already guess, my lord. I have come to apologize for my outburst earlier this morning. I…well..."

He nodded but said nothing, obviously waiting for her to finish explaining herself. Feeling unsettled by his silence, Eowyn took a deep breath and continued "Well… It was totally inappropriate of me to say such things. I am terribly sorry and I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive my outburst."

_There, I've said it. Bema, I wish I could guess what he was thinking. His face is an unreadable mask as ever. How could he look so impassive? He must have had to hide his feelings very often to have mastered such skills perfectly_

Finally he leaned forward on his desk and said "It is already forgiven, my lady. Nothing to worry about," he paused, "Although I would very much appreciate it if you would enlighten me as to what was the reason behind your words."

Eowyn hesitated. She couldn't possibly tell him the real reason she was so upset for the past week. _What could I possibly say? Oh, I have been missing you sorely and I thought you had abandoned me and I was so mad you didn't come to see me. I wished for your attention and when you didn't give it I was miserable for the whole week and lashed out at you at the first opportunity? I sounded like a needy, lovesick idiot and that would not do at all._

"There was no reason… I mean, well…it was something trivial really, but it just happened at a time when I was emotionally unstable and so I got easily upset over things…"

He quirked an eyebrow at this and for a moment he seemed thoughtful and a bit _daunted?_ before he finally said, "You would forgive me for pressing this matter, my lady, I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't something I did or said that has offended you, so that I won't make the same mistake in the future."

"No, my lord. You haven't done or said anything to offend me. No, you definitely haven't seen me, let alone done or said anything to me at all this past week."

If he got the hint she was giving, he sure didn't show it. _Well that is as obvious as I'm willing to go. Either he is deliberately trying to annoy me by feigning ignorance or he is really that daft. So much for his famous ability of reading the hearts of men. But then again, I am no man._

Before he had the chance to question her further, she decided to end the subject. "It really is nothing important and I am over it anyway, so I would very much like to forget and not discuss it further."

"Very well, my lady, if that is your wish." he nodded.

"Thank you, my lord. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go back to my room to prepare myself for the journey tomorrow."

"I shall walk you back," he got up and led her to the door. As they walk back to her room, she's amazed at how easily it was to fall into conversation with him. Unfortunately it only made her more aware of how much she will miss his company once she left for Rohan and regretted that she has wasted an entire week she could have spent in his company.

As they finally reach her door, he bowed and said, "I wish you a safe journey home tomorrow, my lady. Although your coming to Minas Tirith was under unhappy circumstances, I hope your stay here has at least been quite enjoyable."

"Be assured that I have lacked for nothing during my stay here, my lord" she smiled "But as much as the White City has become dear to me, now I must go back to my own land and look on it once again, and help my brother in his labour; but when one whom I long loved as father is laid at last to rest, I _will return_."

And seeing the flash of delight on his face, she realized, to her utter relief, that he got the hint this time.

* * *

_Emotionally unstable so she overreacted over something trivial and unimportant? _

He had heard that women tend to do that before and during their monthly courses, but isn't her outburst this morning a little extreme for that? But didn't she just rashly ride out to war approximately a month before? He almost cringed. If that is true… As much as he loved her, having to deal with such extreme emotional outbursts regularly could be very daunting.

_Well I need only to worry about that if she decided to wed me_ he corrected himself _which is looking unlikely at the moment._ She had assured him that it was nothing that he had done that had upset her, which means that it is probably the second reason…she had changed her mind about marrying him.

But as much as he wanted to question her further, she had seemed really uncomfortable and eager to change the subject, so he had obliged and steered their conversation to other subjects as he walked her back to her room.

Their conversation went well enough and for the first time that day she seemed to be enjoying herself and as they parted, she unexpectedly said the thing that answered the burning question in his mind.

"….but when one whom I long loved as father is laid at last to rest, I will return." He can't help lighting up and smiled at that statement. _So she had not changed her mind after all._

Feeling rather encouraged, he said "I am glad to hear that, my lady. Let me assure you that I will do everything within my power to ensure that you won't regret your decision. Your wish and happiness are and will always be my priority."

"Yes, I can see that they are. I am really grateful that you so easily forgive me for such inappropriate behavior."

"I meant every word I said the other day, my lady. I would love you even if you lack nothing and were the blissful Queen of Gondor."

She frowned at that "As noble as it sounds, I'm not sure I agree with you about that." Unknown to him, Eowyn's thought has immediately went to Grima. "Personally I find it very distasteful and creepy, having someone lust after you and receiving unwanted attention from someone while you are happily married and your heart clearly belong to someone else. Especially if that person is so close to the King and you are forced to endure his presence whether you like it or not."

Realization hit him and for a brief moment he couldn't hide his surprise and disappointment. _So that is the problem. She found my attention distasteful and unwelcomed as her heart clearly belongs to someone else. I had been right after all…she agreed to wed me as she valued our friendship, but she found it disturbing when I start showing romantic gestures towards her when it was clearly unwanted and unreturned._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Tolkien had Eomer and Eowyn rode back to Edoras on May 8th and I read that it took approximately 2 weeks on horseback to cover the distance between Minas Tirith and Edoras. So the first scene where the first correspondence arrived from Minas Tirith would be around the end of May. While Arwen and Eowyn's conversation took place mid-June, as according to Tolkien Arwen and her escort came to Edoras on 14th June on their way to Minas Tirith.

* * *

Eomer was not born or raised to be a king. To say that he was overwhelmed with the tasks that awaited him upon his return to Rohan was an understatement. Having his sister at his side to assist him was a great blessing, for at least she had had experience in these matters, having attended to their uncle for years.

A week after their arrival in Edoras a messenger arrived from Minas Tirith with letters from the King of Gondor while he was breaking his fast with his sister. Having presented the letter to Eomer, the messenger turned to his sister, "I also have one for you, Lady Eowyn" he said holding out the letter.

As the messenger handed the letter to her, he noticed that her eyes briefly lit up in joy only to be replaced by a bland expression seconds later. _Surely she is not still pining for Aragorn and thought he had sent her a letter? Was that disappointment at recognizing that the seal on the letter was not the King's, but that of his Steward?_

He quickly stopped pondering on the matter to open and read his own letter. It was written by a scribe for sure as he was certain Aragorn would not be able to produce such a complexly worded and formal letter. _I am not certain he would understand what is written on here himself_ he thought with a frown. _Being a king is certainly much harder that I had anticipated _he sighed as he put down the letter.

"What news from Gondor, brother?"

"I am not quite sure to be honest…these formal correspondence thing is definitely not my thing. I can't even decipher half of what is written here," he waved to the letter.

Eowyn laughed, "You'll learn in time, brother."

Noticing that she had not touched hers, he inquired "Are you not going to read yours?"

"It can wait," she said as she continued her meal, purposefully avoiding glancing at the letter beside her.

Noticing his sister's seemingly disinterest and ignorance, he could not help but feel sorry for the poor man. He had heard rumors and even cruel jokes back in Minas Tirith, about how the Steward was completely besotted with the White Lady, to whom he was merely a consolation prize. Although he was not too familiar with the Steward himself, he had also heard stories about how he has always struggled for his father's approval. _Always thriving for the affection of the one he loves yet always being second in their heart._

Not only that he had to endure being the object of all those cruel jokes and rumors in his home country, he also may not be welcomed in Rohan. His sister's betrothal had not been formally announced yet and in truth he was not sure how his people will accept the news. Gondoreans were not exactly a favorite with the Rohirrim and they may not welcome the fact that their princess was about to be whisked away to a foreign country.

_All that for a woman that does not even seem to be too enthusiastic about him._

* * *

Recognizing the seal on the letter that was being handed to her, it took all of Eowyn's effort to appear calm and collected in front of her brother. _It simply would not do to appear all excited and bothered just by one single letter in front of everybody. _For a brief moment she considered offering her help to read Aragorn's letter, she was more experienced in these kinds of formalities after all, but in truth all she wanted to do was to rush back to her room so that she could read her letter in private.

She was well aware of how good he was with words, so it came as no surprise how beautifully penned and worded his letter was. Nevertheless, she can't help but feel a bit disappointed as it sounded so…comradely. It sounded more like a letter to a friend than a lover.

Being not fluent in writing in common speech, she was forced to use a scribe to write a reply which made the content to be extremely formal. For a moment she was worried whether it would come across as cold. She knew he was not aware of her inability and had never seen her write, so he might not realize the letter was penned by a scribe. She had wondered what he might make of it but she also could hardly point it out to him.

During the following days, she found herself often re-reading his letter during her free time, anticipating the arrival of another one. _It had been two weeks ago that I sent a reply, he should have received it by now…so a reply should be on its way._ She thought with a bit of impatience when a melodious voice interrupted her musings.

"Good morning, Lady Eowyn"

She turned around and curtsied as she beheld Arwen walking towards her, "Lady Arwen"

Although Arwen had been here for a couple of days with her elven escort, it still took Eowyn's breath away whenever she beheld her ethereal beauty. _How could I ever imagine myself to compete with her for the love of Lord Aragorn _she thought with shame.

Even though she had done her best to be a good hostess for their guests, whenever Eowyn recalled how she had felt about the elf once, it only brought shame upon herself and this made her tend to avoid Arwen.

"Please just call me Arwen,"

"As you wish, Arwen, but then you should call me Eowyn"

The elf smiled at her and said "I believe I haven't had a chance thank you for your hospitality during the past few days, Eowyn."

"It has been an honor to have you and your people here, and I hope that you find your stay in Edoras enjoyable."

"I assure you that it is. Although I had hoped to get to know you better."

Seeing Eowyn's discomfort at this remark, Arwen continued, "You should not feel ashamed about it, Eowyn."

Eowyn took a deep breath, for she knew exactly what the elf meant. _Here we go…I guess there is no avoiding it forever. Might as well just face it and get it over with. _"Seeing you now I can't help but feel ashamed. For how could I not? I must admit I once thought myself to be in love with the Lord Aragorn_. _I was entranced by him and who wouldn't be? He came during the darkest hour of our kingdom and literally saved us all. When I found out abouthis attachment to you, I hated you and wished you have never existed."

Arwen nodded sympathetically, "I know exactly how you felt for I have also been in your place once."

"You have?" Eowyn simply could not believe that someone so perfect like Arwen would ever know let alone have experienced what she had.

"I may be over 2000 years old, Eowyn, but I was also young once and susceptible to the folly of youth." At Eowyn's enquiring look she continued, "He was one of my father's general. One of the best warriors of the time, and no less dashing, of course. Seeing him always sends the thrill down my spine and butterflies in my stomach and I could wish for nothing more than a chance to talk to him or for him to notice me. And had he a lady, I would have wished her dead too."

"What happened?"

"I simply grow out of it, I guess. I realize it for what it was. Admiration, infatuation even, but not love. For how could I love someone I have never even had a meaningful conversation with. I don't even know anything about him personally; his thoughts, his dreams, his fears."

She moved to touched Eowyn's arm "It is easy to want a perfect figure at the height of their glory, to be swept off our feet by the handsome and dashing hero. But eventually the thrill of it is going to fade and as you get to know them you will realize they are anything but perfect. Will you still want them then? Are you willing to accept their faults and make the relationship work? Love is not about finding someone perfect, it is opting to stay at their side when you know they are not. Knowing their faults and yet understanding them and still love them for it."

After a moment of silence, Eowyn smiled, "Those are indeed very wise words, Arwen. Thank you, you make me feel so much better about the whole situation."

"I have not lived for so long for nothing then," she said, "I hope we could be friends, Eowyn, seeing that we are both leaving our home and giving up everything we have known all our lives to live in a foreign land."

At Eowyn's startled expression, Arwen laughed "No, we elves cannot exactly read minds, Eowyn. I know it has not been formally announced yet and few know of it here in Rohan, but it is not hard to see whose seal it was on the letter you have been reading for the past few days." indicating the letter Eowyn still held in her hands.

Eowyn blushed fiercely at this remark and she struggled to keep her voice even as she answered, "Yes, well he is a good man and has become a dear friend to me during my stay in the House of Healing. Our union will surely be a beneficial one for both Gondor and Rohan,"

Arwen nodded in understanding, "He is certainly a most logical and politically beneficial choice. You already knew that he would stay Steward when you agreed to marry him then?"

"No, but…" Eowyn bit her lips as she tried to find an answer.

At her silence, Arwen continued "There is no shame in admitting you care about someone, Eowyn. It does not make you appear weak and no one will use it against you. Do not fear of letting him know how you feel. The lives of men are merely a blink of an eye. You never want to be too late in letting the people you love know how much you care about them."

* * *

A/N: I hope I hadn't made Arwen too "human" here (having also experienced infatuation and what we all know as puppy love) but I had always imagined that she and Eowyn would be friends and it would be suitable that she, being the older and wiser one, would give advice to Eowyn.

As usual, thank you for reading the story and please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes


End file.
